My Fairy
by Pink.Prism
Summary: Me waking up having a naked girl as your pillow without knowing! WTH! Wait? Is that a fucking hole in my ceiling! NALU! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok!~  
**

**New fic! People new fic! I'm soo bored and yeah I already edit some of the fics as u can see I already uploaded the chapter 4 of BreakerZ and yeah the next on the list is ur guys fave is Magia Fontana and etc coming up. Going to post them soon!~ and yeah for those who are reading chance to change I didn't finish it yet : ( I was kinda out of focus on writing the next chapter of it though. Wait for it though!~ : )**

**Love ya!~ Hope you like!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Review.**

**I tried having a different approach this time well this is kind off different Lucy is the ya know but yeah her attitude is kinda complicated oh poor Natsu XD**

**On with the shit!~**

**Enjoy!~**

…

**Title: **My Fairy

**Summary:** Me waking up having a naked girl as your pillow without knowing! WTH?! Wait? Is that a fucking hole in my ceiling?! NALU!

…

War…

A deathly war is going to commence at any moment now.

A war between Fairies and Witches.

It will be a great tragedy.

Lots of lives will be lost and love ones…

The king sighed.

"My dear princess… Please" The king pleaded to her one and only daughter.

"No! Father please I wont to fight too I am capable of also taking care of our kingdom…" Lucy said arguing with her father.

"Just understand that I am protecting you Lucy" Her father said with a sad voice.

Lucy bit her lips as she felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Father I-"

A large explosion was heard and grounds started shaking.

"Lucy I love you so much goodbye my daughter" He said as he raised his right hand.

"No father wait I~ Nooooo!" Lucy said crying and her father strike a white light onto her daughter making her vanished forever in the kingdom of Fairies.

Another explosion was heard.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle!" The king said as he flapped his beautiful white silver wings as he gritted his teeth with tears falling on his eyes down to his face.

…

I opened my eyes…

I felt myself floating…

I touched my face.

"Tears…" I whispered as I felt myself falling.

Why am I crying?

I looked at my wet fingers stained with my cheeks.

Why don't I remember anything?

I noticed I have white silver wings I tried flapping it but it just wont work and the wings started fading into thin air leaving a dust of glitters around me.

My vision is going blank my eyes started dilating and slowly falling into consciousness.

I saw a light up I reached out a hand trying to reach it but I failed. I feel so weak.

I hear voices, screaming shouting, explosion cries of help and despair.

"Why?" I whispered weakly as I was falling so fast and hard down.

I then blackout.

…

I groaned as I shifted and hugged my pillow and snuggled closer.

"So damn soft and warm…" I mumbled and cuddle it.

My said pillow moved and shifted too and that's odd pillows don't move and they are totally not warm at all!

I shifted and pulled my soft warm pillow more to me and shrugged it off must've been my imaginations.

But once again I felt my pillow moved and shifted closer to me and I groaned a little at the soft warm feel and buried my face deeper on my pillow.

I then blinked and squinted my eyes gaining my vision and I saw a puff of yellow. Wait is that in a shade of blonde?

I don't have a yellow blondish pillow that is so gay.

I then blinked again and moved my hand up feeling it and touching it with my fingers.

"So soft..." I mumbled as I stroked it.

Wait! Wait this is not a fabric of a pillow or a pillowcase this is a damn hair!

My sleepiness was all gone it was replaced with fear and anxiety.

I then lifted the comforter a bit and I almost shouted!

I wanted to scream but I put a hand over my mouth and I felt my nose bleeding as I suddenly realized I was cuddling up onto her bare soft naked boobs.

Did I slept with someone?!

I'm just 17 for god sakes! I don't even have a girlfriend yet! My parents are so going to kill that I have a girl on my bed nonetheless naked!

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath.

My eyes! Not complaining but damn, she had a good body with all the curves and I then brushed strands of her hair away from her face and I was stunned.

"Beautiful…" I whispered as I saw her beautiful face and red lips and rosy cheeks.

She scrunched up a little on her sleep and snuggled closer to me.

"Uh oh…" I groaned as I felt her warm naked body pressed up on mine and I bit my lip.

Gosh she has warm soft boobies!

OH GOD NATSU snapped out of it!

I'm so going to get killed if my parents saw a girl in

My room.

My bed.

Naked with me!

"No, Shit no!" I said unconsciously loud as I saw her suddenly opened her eyes and I suddenly got mesmerized be them.

Her eyes are so beautiful chocolate brown that fits the puzzle on her beautiful face.

"Your so beautiful…" I said breathlessly and slapped a hand on my mouth and she then had her eyes wide and suddenly torn herself away from me with the comforter.

"Aaa…" She tried red blushing forming words but then slowly backed away then falls off my bed.

"Shit! Are you alright?" I said rushing to her as I aided her side but she then pulled the covers on herself backing herself and looking away from me.

She didn't answer me and that was the part my patience are going thin.

"Fine your not answering me?" I said pouting crossing my arms over my chest.

She then looked at me glaring and pouted.

Damn, she looks cute.

I sighed.

"Fine, alright? I'm sorry come on I wanna help. Answer me how did you get inside my room uhmm… naked?" I said gently.

I noticed her opened her mouth but then no words came out.

"Aaa…I-I-…" She started having hard time forming words getting frustrated with herself clenching her hands into a fist.

I then tried touching her bare shoulder and she just squeaked and kicked me on the face and moved away from me.

"Fuck!~ that hurts ya know…" I said groaning as I rubbed my face and glared at her and she looked at me biting her lip and looked down shaking.

She's scared and sniffing.

Oh god is she crying?

I'm so not good with girls who cry!

I tried approaching her again.

"Uhh, hey um… sorry I um touched you?" I said unsurely as I bit my bottom lip she just didn't respond and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh…~" I said shushing her panicking and pulling my hair out.

Shit! If my parents found out that I have a girl naked well almost naked with the help of my comforter covering her body but what the hell I'm surely going to get killed and my lil sister Wendy won't ever look at me the same her Oni-chan her loving Oni-chan that is a good role model to all.

Oh! Dammit! Dammit! All!

"Shhh, I uhh… Dammit… Just!" I said and pulled her to a hug making her gasped and stiffen at my hold.

I was expecting her to kick me again or hurt me but then I felt her body relaxed and trembled a bit.

"There… I won't hurt you alright?" I said softly as I rocked her back and forth as she buried her face on my chest as she wrapped her arms around me tighter feeling comfort and I blushed as I felt her soft warm boobs pressed upon me dammit! Am I turning into a pervert?

Nah! I blame the hormones! HORMONES!

Phew!~ Glad that did the trick. I looked down as I softly ran my hand on her soft golden locks soothing her more.

"Natsu-chan?" I suddenly bolted making the girl in my arms startled I suddenly stood up and slipped at the thick comforter and I yelped making me fall backwards and the girl suddenly grasped my hand trying to steady me up but then I turned and fell on top of her.

I opened my eyes as I saw the said girl under me and my lips pressed against hers making her squeaked and eyes wide.

Damn, her lips are so freaking soft and warm. I moaned a little wanting to taste her more this feeling is so foreign to me yeah I know right me I'm a guy at 17 who didn't have a first kiss yet and here I am experiencing it. WAIT?! My eyes got wide.

Wait! Wait! That is my first kiss! MY FIRST KISS! I don't want my first kiss to be like this! I know call me gay or whatever I want my first kiss to be special too with the girl of my dreams in a romantic way and not like this! This is so un-romantic… FUCK! DAMMIT!

I then blushed hard pushing myself off her.

"Shit, I uhhh I'm sorry…I~" I said covering my mouth with one hand as she glared at me seriously it's an accident but her damn stare could seriously kill.

She kicked me on the shin making me yelped and I glared at her.

"What's your deal?" I whispered glaring at her.

She just humped and crossed her arms looking away.

Fuck! Good thing she is a girl!

"Are you alright there? son?" My mom voiced out.

"Yeah um… I'm kinda not feeling well" I said nervously coughing a little acting and stared at the blonde girl.

"Oh, Honey want me to go inside?" Mom said concerned.

"No! Mom I mean * cough * I'll be fine and yeah I can handle myself" I said pulling the girl up and wrapping the comforter around her in a more covering style and carried her to the bed making her squeaked and squirmed.

"Shhh…" I said looking at her in the eye and covered her with the comforter with her squirming.

Stop squirming. Dammit!

"Ok, Honey I'll just note it to Virgo you are not feeling well. Your dad and I will be off to Paris for a month to handle some business stuff etc. you know the usual?"

"Ok mom love you see you in a month" I said coughing up a little.

"Awww, honey see you soon get well and Wendy just left for school love you!~ Oh don't want to be late!~ Bye!" She said leaving quickly.

I then sighed as I heard mom left and I opened the comforter and saw her red pouty face glaring at me.

She just looks cute! Dammit not now Dragneel!

"Now, what should I do with you?" I said pinching her soft cheek with my fingers.

She's just too cute! But I wont admit that out loud.

"Kyaahh~Ahhh~" She said feeling hurt and she glared and slapped my hand away and kicked me.

Dammit, She is one feisty girl. I thought she got used to my presence. She really doesn't like me touching her at all.

I'm harmless…

I don't smell that bad…

I'm nice!

And I'm confident that I am good looking judging from the female population in school likes me…. Ok… and-

-I really need to get rid of her fast or I'll be dead and shit.

"I'm going to die…" I moaned as I banged my head on the floor.

I looked up and glared at the ceiling.

Wait?

Is that a hole in my ceiling?!

I then looked at her and the ceiling.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

MY CEALING!

OK SOMETHING IS DEFINTIRELY WRONG!

"There. Is. A. Hole. In. My. Ceiling… There is a fucking hole in my ceiling. No, There is a big fucking hole in my ceiling…" I said looking up at the big hole with wide eyes.

I then looked at her as she covered herself up more with the comforter and crawling away from me further.

I need answers! She better start talking!

FML!

"Why me?" I said groaning softly looking at her.

…

**END CHAPTER!~**

**Awww isn't it cute!~ but I wanna see Lucy warm up to Natsu and be clingy to him soon awww Natsu!~ : ) you lucky dude!**

**R&amp;R!~**

**Tell me what ya think? I don't really want to make Lucy like you know clingy and love-dovey to Natsu I want her to be kind of different and all and yeah love their characters in this fic. LOL!~ supposedly I was going to make Lucy as an angel first choice then alien then which and demon and my last resort is a fairy LOL!~ seriously I was really going to make her as an angel well yeah idk I end up making her as a fairy LOL!~ XD **

**More interesting stuff coming soon and yeah to those who are reading my other fic who has a really long title it goes You Don't Know, But Your Already Mine is kinda of uhhh yeah similar but yeah different. This time it's Lucy yeah different plot and everything hahahahah!~ XD **

**I just noticed that after I finished typing this LOL!~**

**Anyways yeah hope u guys like it! **

**;)**

**TBC!**


	2. A Good Start?

**Hello!~**

**So yeah poor Natsu though and the hole on his ceiling… HAHAHA!**

**Another chapter of My Fairy here!~**

**Please do enjoy and review!~**

**ENJOY!~ MY LOVELY READERS!**

…

**Title:** My Fairy

**Summary:** Me waking up having a naked girl as your pillow without knowing! WTH! Wait? Is that a fucking hole in my ceiling! NALU! ;)

…

**Chapter 2: **A Good Start?

…

I sighed loudly as I raked my hand through my hair.

Breath in and out Natsu~

Patience… Fuck!

My Patience are wearing thin!

And my Woo her with the Dragneel charm is not working dammit! What happened to my awesome appeal that makes the girl say yes to everything I ask and faint and kiss the ground I walked on.

Ok maybe I'm going a little bit too far.

I am a humble and responsible older brother and a role model to all yeah. That's it yeah. Keep your cool Natsu keep it!

I sighed once again. Turning my nice guy mode on the run.

I then faced her once again.

"Here um put this on…" I tossed her one of my shirts and boxer shorts and she just glared at me then stared at the piece of clothing that was an inch away from her.

"Hmmp!…" She looked away from me ignoring me for like the gazillion time.

This girl! Urrrgghhh she's so difficult! DAMMIT!

Maybe if I said please? Will it work on her?

Oh no!~ dammit! I ain't saying that to a girl… let alone that I don't even know her that well. And she isn't even my girlfriend on the first place to please her.

That's it my patience are now crossed over the line and a vain popped on my forehead as I glared at her.

"Oh ok fine! You want it the hard way? Huh?" I said getting the shirt on the floor and went closer to her making her gulp whimper.

That's it cower. For I am the great Natsu Dragneel! BUWAHAHAH!~ Ok I sounded like a retard… Whatever!

"I'll just dress you up then~ I cant allow you be um err half naked ahh!~ whatever just come here!" I huffed in exasperation as she ran away from me gripping the comforter around her and I jumped and tackled her to the floor and held her wrist up with one hand and smirked at her.

"Finally, Gotcha!" I said staring at her making me blush as I saw the comforter was a little bit low on her chest area showing a lot of her cleavage.

Dammit! I feel like a pervert for staring!

"Mmmmnnn!" She tried protesting breaking out through my hold but then I held her tighter.

"Stay still!" I growled a little making her glare at me and continued squirming.

Such a stubborn Blondie! I screamed mentally. What did Gray said about making a girl shut up. Oh yeah kissing them but what?! She ain't my girlfriend?!

"Ouch~" I moaned as I felt her kicked my shin making me glare at her as I gritted my teeth together.

"Dammit stay still you weirdo!~ Tsk!" I then kissed her on impulse making her gasped and shocked I smirked.

Well that did the trick.

I huffed and pulled away and grabbed my shirt and put in on her quick and pulled the comforter down as I finished putting my shirt on her and grabbed my boxer shirt and slid it inside the comforter and blushed ten times as I felt her soft supple legs as my hands glided up and slid the shorts onto her and finally pulling the comforter away from her body.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DID?!

Meeh! Whatever! now is not the time to think!

Don't care already lost my first kiss anyway!~ -_- poor me! so much for experiencing my first kiss in a romantic way with the girl I like...

I huffed once again feeling tired of chasing her and forcing her to wear clothes all morning and I closed my eyes and ground my forehead to hers and I opened my eyes and blushed.

I blushed finding her really attractive in my clothes as her face flushed through the kiss as she touched her lips as if she experienced something so foreign.

"Well, that wasn't hard is it?" I said chuckling as I got her all clothed up with my clothes and she gasped snapping out of her dazed state and glared at me hard.

Really?! What's her deal?! DAMMIT!

"Ouch!" I screamed as she kicked me once again on the shin making me roll of her as I moaned in pain.

She kicks hard! Trust me she could be on a soccer team at my school… -_-

"What the hell is your deal you weirdo?!~" I moaned as I glared at her.

She just once again ignored me and moved far away as possible from me.

…

So I ordered my maid Virgo that I will be having my breakfast in bed and ordered more extra food saying an excuse that I am hungry and etc.

"Eat…" I said pushing the tray in front of her.

"Fine, ok? I wont force you this time…Starve to death for all I care…" I mumbled giving up as I pulled the other tray full of food and started munching my breakfast at least she has clothes and glanced at her as she stared at me making me un- comfy.

And my concern senses are tingling again. Dammit!

I just can't leave the poor girl alone as she stared at me eating… That is just not my thing letting a girl or someone watch me eat while she get's nothing. Well it depends… I don't particularly share my food. She has hers considering I ordered for a second tray.

I swallowed my food and went beside her and she stiffens once again at my presence.

"Look, I wont hurt you alright? I've told you that for like a millionth time…" I said as I reach my hand out once again trying to touch her and I saw her eyes flinched even without my contact yet.

I sighed finally giving up and slowly retreated my hand back.

I then suddenly felt a warm soft texture ran across my hand I then blinked and stared at her as she put her hand in mine palming it up with hers and she closed her eyes and out hands started glowing.

"Whatta?—"

Making my eyes go wide as I suddenly felt a warm rush through my whole system making me feel fuzzy and warm.

She then slowly opened her eyes and the glowing stopped and she looked at me.

Ok? What the hell did she just do?

Dammit! Dragneel now is not the time to be distracted!

"Uhh… I~ What did you just d—" I slowly pulled my hand away from hers and suddenly stilled as I saw her for the time as she genuinely smiled at me making my heart skip a beat at her angelic smile.

I sighed in relief.

I felt her totally comfortable with me at least.

"You really need to start explaining things to me…" I said getting curious about her more and more.

She just tilted her head to the side cutely and tried opening her mouth but no words came out and she just closed it back.

I groaned.

…

She can't talk properly or interact well but she can understand what I am saying which is kinda of uh good start? Oh well…

…

I want answers…

But yeah she can't even talk to her and the only solution is to teach her how to speak and interact.

Yeap! That's it exactly!

Urrghhh~ I just have no choice but to teach her the basics and so on…

…

I sighed in content as I was teaching this girl uh I don't even know her name… but yeah I'll call her Weirdo for a moment. Don't judge me she is weird I tell you… With the glowing thing earlier with our hands yeah that pretty much sums it.

As I finished teaching her the basic alphabet from A to Z she kinda got a hang of it.

I picked and cleaned my desk as I printed her some of the basic words for her to practice speaking on I then glanced at her and I can't help but a smile ran across my lips as I saw her practicing.

"A-A-Appu-Apple… B-bo-Boy… C-aa-Can-dy Candy…" She said mumbling to her self as she tried speaking on her on and sometimes getting frustrated when she can't get it right making her pout cutely.

I can't help but think that she is so damn cute while practicing.

"Cute~"

I shook my head and started putting some on my books on the shelf and I jumped as I felt a tugged on my shirt in surprised.

"Hmm?" I wiped my head to look at her with a questioning stare.

"An-Ano…" She started. I then looked at her intently seeing her as she tries hard and I crouched down and went closer to her.

I then stop as I felt her move a little away.

She's still not use to me but yeah at least she is not kicking me or pushing me away now.

"What it is it uh-" I stopped midway as my brows scrunched up not knowing what to call her.

Come to think of it I didn't even get to tell her my name or introduced myself.

"Nevermind…" I mumbled and I sat Indian style in front of her.

"My name is Natsu" I started as I put my hand out as she just stared my hand blankly and looked at me not knowing what to do with my hand.

Aww, She's so cute…

Dammit!

Not now Natsu!

I slapped myself mentally…

I sighed.

"My…-Name" I started as I pointed to myself.

"Is…"

"Natsu"

"Na-tsu~" I said slowly for her.

She nodded in understanding

"Na-tsu…" She said testing my name as it rolls so foreign in her tongue and passes through her lips.

"Natsu…" She said once again getting herself use to it and I saw a small smile gazing her lips as she said my name.

Damn I have to admit I really love the sound of my name coming from her lips…

And I took my hand out for her to shake it and she slowly poked my hand making me chuckled and grabbed her hand with me making her gasped at the sudden contact and I began to shake it.

"There… You always do this as a form of courtesy when meeting someone for the first time alright?" I said as I felt her hand slowly relaxed into mine as she shake my hand back as she had this amused look in her face making me smile.

Dammit, Stop being cute! You Weirdo!

"Ok… I think enough with the hand shake umm" I said nodding pulling my hand back gently away from hers as I don't know what to call her.

"Come to think of it what should I call you? Or name you?" I mumbled as I looked at her and suddenly a book fell onto my side from my bookshelf and we both startled by the fall of the book.

Damn you book. It almost hit my precious foot!

"Hmm…" I then walked over to it and saw a page open and curious I read it.

_**Lucy**_

_English cognate of Lucia, which is derived from the Latin lux (light)…_

Lucy?

Hmmm…

Light?

"Lucy…" I whispered testing it of my tongue.

I then glanced at her.

Light?

Lucy?

She is weird and well her hair is bright like a bulb and she might have a weird and bubbly aura around her… But she's not half bad…

Lucy…

Hmmmm…

Kinda fits her perfectly Lucy… Lucy… Light… Bubbly… and the glowing thingy she did with out hands yeah it's light and yeah you get the point.

"Lucy…"

"Perfect…" I said a smile lingering my lips and I then closed the book and went over to her and face her and grinned widely at her.

"Hm!" She said as I grasped her shoulders making her stiff at my touch. I chuckled at her weirdness.

"I'll call you Lucy… Lu-cy" I said grinning widely.

It fits her so perfectly.

Bright and bubbly and feisty.

"Lu-?Cy?" She said slowly testing it out.

I nodded smiling as she slowly pointed to herself.

"Yeah, from now on your name is Lucy~" I said smiling and I then pinched both of her cheeks. Damn, she is just too damn cute!

I can't resist fuck!

"Nyaaahhh~" She pouted as she pulled my hands away from her face rubbing her red and poor sore cheeks.

I chuckled.

"Hey~Ouch!" I moaned as she did the same on my face and this time she laughed for the first time as she pinched my cheeks tackling me to the ground.

Oh that sounded music to my ears…

Snapped out of it.

She then pinched hard and I pushed her off me and rolled on top of her.

"Oh, Lucy you'll surely be a pain on my ass…" I said panting as I poked her cheek and she just pouted and humped as she looked away from me trying to pushed me of her. She then eyed my shin and I gave her a don't you even dare to kick me on the shin again look.

Such a tsundere…

How cute.

"Luce…" I warned her as she humped and looked away and Luce? Wew~ that came out on impulse but what the heck it sounded good and it fits her too. A nickname huh? Well, Luce it is…

I chuckled as I rolled myself away from her laying beside her as I looked at her can't help a grin plastered on my face.

She really is something…

As she then again looked away from me ignoring me.

I chuckled.

"Oh Luce…"

…

**END CHAPTER!**

**I like Lucy here LOL!~ and Natsu yeah poor Natsu getting all frustrated at Lucy like a cute lil boyfie he is to her awww they already act like a couple isn't it cute? Aww can't wait for the sotry to progress and all.**

**Wadaya think? **

**Should I continue or wat?**

**Yeah please do leave a review my lovely readers…**

**Thank you for reading!~**

**R&amp;R!**

**TBC!**


End file.
